poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Team Ireland meets WALL-E/Transcript
This is the script for Team Ireland meets WALL-E. (PUT ON YOUR SUNDAY CLOTHES PLAYING) Cornelius: Out there There's a world outside of Yonkers Way out there beyond this hick town, Barnaby There's a slick town, Barnaby There's a slick town, Barnaby Out there Full of shine and full of sparkle Close your eyes and see it glisten, Barnaby Listen, Barnaby Put on your Sunday clothes There's lots of world out there Get out the brilliantine and dime cigars We're gonna find adventure in the evening air Girls in white in a perfumed night Where the lights are bright as the stars Put on your Sunday clothes We're gonna ride through town In one of those new horsedrawn open cars Cornelius & Barnaby:' '''We'll see the shows at Delmonico's And we'll close the town in a whirl And we won't come home until we've kissed a girl (WIND HOWLING) Connor Lacey: Pee-yew! Look at all this garbage. Who died in here? Auriana: Totally. Skyfire (G1): You hear something? Cornelius: ... ride through town In one of those new horsedrawn open cars Cornelius & Barnaby: We'll see the shows at Delmonico's... Talia: It sounds like music. Alistair Wonderland: It's coming from that robot. Cornelius & Barnaby:' And we won't come home until we've kissed a girl (MUSIC CONTINUES) WALL-E: (WHIRRING) (BEEPS) (CHIRPING) (MUSIC CONTINUES) WALL-E: Oh! (GRUNTING) (EXCLAIMS) (EXCLAIMS CURIOUSLY) (MUSIC STOPS) Connor Lacey: Hello, (looks at the words on the trash cube chest) WALL-E. I am Connor Lacey. And, this is Skurd, Lightning McQueen, Mater, Sally Carrera, Mack, Luigi, Guido, Sheriff, Fillmore, Sarge, Flo, Ramone, Lizzie, Red, Finn McMissile, Holley Shiftwell and Cruz Ramirez, Max McGrath, Steel, C.Y.T.R.O., Rayne Martinez, Alejandro "Alex" Villar, Grimlock, Slag, Sludge, Snarl, Swoop, Silverbolt, Air Raid, Fireflight, Skydive, Slingshot, Hot Spot, Streetwise, Blades, Groove, First Aid, Blaster, Perceptor, Scattershot, Strafe, Lightspeed, Afterburner, Nosecone, Fortress Maximus/Cerebros, Brainstorm, Chromedome, Hardhead, Highbrow, Broadside, Springer, Sandstorm, Iris, Auriana, Talia, Carissa, Lyna, Slash, Leatherhead, Dr. Tyler Rockwell, Pigeon Pete, Garson Grunge aka Muckman, Jason aka Mondo Gecko, Y'Gythgba aka Mona Lisa, Hamato Miwa aka Karai, Shinigami, Apple White, Briar Beauty, Ashlynn Ella, Hopper Croakington II, Blondie Lockes, Lizzie Hearts, Daring Charming, Alistair Wonderland, Farrah Goodfairy, Crystal Winter, Faybelle Thorn, Holly O'Hair, Dexter Charming, Justine Dancer, Gus Crumb and Helga Crumb, Meeshell Mermaid, Raven Queen, Madeline Hatter, Cerise Hood, Hunter Huntsman, Kitty Cheshire, Bunny Blanc, Cedar Wood, Darling Charming, Rosabella Beauty, Ginger Breadhouse, Poppy O'Hair, Nina Thumbell, Melody Piper, Jillian Beanstalk, Humphrey Dumpty, Sparrow Hood, Agent J and Agent K. We are Team Ireland. Lizzie Hearts: We wanna help you with this foul garbage. Madeline Hatter: But it looks like the sun's setting. We better get to your home. WALL-E: (WHISTLES) (CHIRPS) (SHUDDERING) Huh. (JINGLE PLAYING ON P.A.) Chorus: Buy N Large is your superstore We got all you need and so much more WALL-E: (CHATTERING) Crystal Winter: Looks like, this Buy N Large has been busy in getting every human off of Earth. (COCKROACH SQUEAKING) (WALL-E SQUAWKS) (COCKROACH SQUEAKING HAPPILY) Auriana: Maybe the videos can tell us where the humans are. Y'Gythgba/Mona Lisa: Good idea, Auriana. Raka, raka. MALE VOICE: Too much garbage in your face? There's plenty of space out in space! BNL star liners leaving each day. We'll clean up the mess while you're away! Apple White: I guess, that's how everyone got off Earth. MALE VOICE: The jewel of the BNL fleet, the Axiom. Spend your five-year cruise in style, waited on 24 hours a day by our fully automated crew, while your captain and autopilot chart a course for nonstop entertainment, fine dining, and with our all-access hoverchairs, even Grandma can join the fun. There's no need to walk. The Axiom. Putting the star in executive star liner. Shelby Forthright: Because at BNL, space is the final fun-tier! (STATIC BUZZING) Jason/Mondo Gecko: Well, that explains where all of the humans are. Darling Charming: This must be WALL-E's home. (MOTOR WHIRRING) WALL-E: (HUMMING CHEERFULLY) Connor Lacey: Look at the collection that WALL-E collected. (WALL-E WHISTLES) (PUT ON YOUR SUNDAY CLOTHES PLAYING) Dolly, Ambrose, Cornelius, & Barnaby: '''No Monday in your Sunday No Monday in your Sunday clothes WALL-E: (HUMMING) Townspeople, All: Put on your Sunday clothes when you feel down and out Strut down the street and have your picture took Dolly,Townspeople, All: Dressed like a dream Your spirits seem to turn about That Sunday shine is a certain sign WALL-E: Oh-ho! Dolly,Townspeople, All: That you feel as fine as you look (IT ONLY TAKES A MOMENT PLAYING) Dolly: And we'll recall WALL-E: Wow! Dolly: When time runs out WALL-E: Ahh. Whoa. Cornelius and Dolly: That it only took a moment to be loved a whole life long Raven Queen: Judging by his face, I say he's lonely. Pigeon Pete: I think you're right, Raven. Slash (2012): I hope, there's some way to cheer him up. (RATTLING) (WIND HOWLING) (IT ONLY TAKES A MOMENT PLAYING) Cornelius: And that is all that love's about (ALARM SOUNDING) Apple White: Sand storm! Connor Lacey: You better shut the door, WALL-E! WALL-E: Uh-oh. (WARBLES) Oh... (MOTOR WHIRRING) WALL-E: (WHISTLES) Cockroach: (SQUEAKS) (MOTOR WHIRRING) Cockroach: (SQUEAKING) Cornelius and Dolly: ... a moment WALL-E: (SIGHING) Bunny Blanc: That's that. Talia: We better get some rest for tomorrow. Skurd: Good idea, Talia. Cornelius and Dolly: to be loved a whole life (METALLIC CREAKING) Cornelius and Dolly: long (BEEPING) Connor Lacey: Morning, WALL-E. (WALL-E GROANING) (WALL-E GROANING) WALL-E: (GROANING) (CLANGING) (GROANS) (CLANKS) (MUTTERING) (MOANING) Karai: He doesn't look so good. Dr. Tyler Rockwell: Maybe, he needs a recharge by the sun. (BEEPING) (ELECTRONIC BELL CHIMING) WALL-E: (WHIRRING) Dexter Charming: Looks like, WALL-E's charged up. (SKITTERING) (COCKROACH SQUEAKING) WALL-E: (SIGHS CONTENTEDLY) (SQUELCHES) WALL-E: (SCREAMS) Aw! (WALL-E EXHALES IN RELIEF) Connor Lacey: Well, time to go to work. WALL-E: (SHUDDERING) (WHISTLING) Whoa! Rubber Duckie: (SQUEAKS) (KEYS RATTLING) (CAR ALARM CHIRPS) WALL-E: (GRUNTING) (WHISTLES) Whoa. Ooh! (SCREAMING) (CLANGS) (KNOCKING) WALL-E: Ooh! Silverbolt (G1): What's that thing WALL-E found? Iris (LoliRock): I guess, it's a plant. Cockroach: (CHIRPS) WALL-E: (WHISTLES) (BLEEPS) Connor Lacey: Um, guys? Check out what WALL-E found. Shinigami: It's a red light. Dexter Charming: Let's get it. WALL-E: Huh? Slash (TMNT): A red light that moves? That's new. WALL-E: Whoa! (BLEEPS) Ha! (EXCLAIMS) Connor Lacey: It's so strange that there's one red light to get. WALL-E: (GRUNTS) Aha! Uh... Leatherhead: That's really strange. (SHIP RUMBLING) WALL-E: (WARBLING IN CONFUSION) (YELPS) Dr. Tyler Rockwell: A ship! Connor Lacey: Everyone, take cover! WALL-E: (SCREAMING) (WALL-E SCREAMING) (ENGINES POWERING DOWN) WALL-E: (SHUDDERING) (GRUNTS) (SHUDDERING) Connor Lacey: Come on, guys. Let's take a look. (WHOOSHING) WALL-E: (EXCLAIMS) (PANICKING) (SCREAMS) (DESCENDING WHOOSH) (METALLIC CLANGING) (ELECTRONIC WARBLING) (WHINING) WALL-E: Whoa! Air Raid: It's another robot. EVE: (BEEPING) (BUZZES) (CLANGING) (WALL-E YELPS SOFTLY) (ENGINES POWERING UP) Daring Charming: Sounds like the ship's starting up again. (RUMBLING) WALL-E: (SHUDDERING) (EVE BEEPING) WALL-E: (BEEPING) Whoa! EVE: (ZIPPING) WALL-E: (WHISTLES APPRECIATIVELY) Agent J: Wow. That robot sure is good. (SONIC BOOM) WALL-E: (COOING) (EXCLAIMS) All: Duck! (COCKROACH SQUEAKS) (RUMBLING) (WEAPON DRONING) WALL-E: (CHATTERING IN FEAR) Sparrow Hood: That bot's shooting skills ain't so bad either. EVE: (BEEPING) (ELECTRONIC SCANNING) (BEEPS) (BEEPING) Crystal Winter: I wonder what it's looking for. (COCKROACH CHIRPS) (WALL-E EXCLAIMS WORRIEDLY) Cockroach: (SHUDDERING) WALL-E: (EXCLAIMS) Cockroach: (SQUEAKS) EVE: Ooh! All: (GASPS) EVE: (LAUGHING) WALL-E: (CHUCKLES) (WALL-E SCREAMING IN ALARM) EVE: Who are you? (WALL-E SHUDDERING) EVE: Who are you? Who are you? (COCKROACH SQUEAKING) EVE: (BEEPING) (BUZZES) WALL-E: (SIGHS) Karai: I think, WALL-E's made a new friend. (LA VIE EN ROSE PLAYING) EVE: (SCANNING AND BEEPING) (WALL-E SCREAMS) WALL-E: (EXCLAIMS) (YELPING) (SCREAMING) Louis Armstrong: Hold me close and hold me fast The magic spell you cast This is la vie en rose (EVE EXCLAIMS) Louis Armstrong: When you kiss me heaven sighs And though I close my eyes I see la vie en rose WALL-E: Whoa! (CLATTERING) # When you press me to your heart # (SCURRYING) # I'm in a world apart # # A world where roses bloom # # And when you speak Angels sing from above # # Everyday words seem to turn into love songs # (EXCLAIMS) Hmm. (SIGHS DISAPPOINTEDLY) (YELPS) (BUZZES) (BUZZES) (EVE GRUMBLING) (BUZZES ANGRILY) (BUZZES ANGRILY) (BUZZES ANGRILY) Uh-oh. (STRAINING) (GRUNTS IN FRUSTRATION) (DISTANT EXPLOSIONS) (WALL-E WHISTLING CASUALLY) (WHISTLING CASUALLY) (CLEARS THROAT) (EVE SHOUTS INDISTINCTLY) (WALL-E WHISTLES) (EVE INQUIRING IN FOREIGN LANGUAGES) WALL-E: Huh? (EVE INQUIRING IN FOREIGN LANGUAGE) EVE: Directive? Oh! EVE: Directive? (WALL-E TITTERING) (SHUDDERING) WALL-E: Ta-da! EVE: Ooh! - (ENUNCIATING) Directive? - Directive? Classified. Oh. EVE: Name? (HESITANTLY) (STAMMERS) WALL-E. WALL-E. (SIGHS) WALL-E. (GIGGLES) EVE. (STRUGGLING) EVE. E... Ah! "EVE. EVE." EVE. (LAUGHING) WALL-E: EVE. EVE: "EVE." (ALARM SOUNDING) WALL-E: EVE... EVE! EVE! EVE! (SCREAMS) WALL-E! WALL-E! (WIND ROARING) (SNEEZES) (SIGHS) Oh. EVE. (WALL-E WHISTLES) (WALL-E HUMMING SOFTLY) (WALL-E HUMMING SOFTLY) (SQUEAKING) Ooh! (DON'T WORRY, BE HAPPY PLAYING) # Here is a little song I wrote # (EX CLAIMS) # ... note for note Don't worry # (WALL-E EX CLAIMS) # Be happy # (WALL-E WHISTLES) (EX CLAIMS ENTHUSIASTICALLY) Here. (GASPS) (EVE WARBLES) WALL-E: Look. (POPPING) Pop. You pop. (POPS) (EVE GIGGLES) (WALL-E WHISTLES) (POPPING RAPIDLY) EVE: Ooh! (WHISTLES) (BOTH EXCLAIM) EVE: Oops. (WALL-E SCREAMS) (MUTTERING NERVOUSLY) (GROANING IN CONCERN) (STATIC BUZZING) (PUT ON YOUR SUNDAY CLOTHES PLAYING) # Monday in your Sunday # EVE: Ooh! # No Monday in your Sunday clothes # # Put on your Sunday clothes when you feel down and out # (WALL-E HUMMING ALONG) # Strut down the street and have your picture took # # Dressed like a dream Your spirits seem to turn about # # That Sunday shine is a certain sign # # That you feel as fine as you look # (WALL-E BECKONS) # ... new down to your toes # # Get out your feathers Your patent leathers # (WALL-E HUMMING) # Your beads and buckles and bows # (EXCLAIMING IN GROWING ALARM) (CRASHING) (WALL-E GRUNTS) WALL-E? (GROANS) (GROANING) (WARBLES IN CONCERN) WALL-E: Whoa! Uh-oh! Whoa! Uh... (WALL-E MUTTERING) (GRUNTS) Ha! (EVE WARBLES) Ooh! WALL-E: (IN AWE) Oh! (IT ONLY TAKES A MO MEN T PLAYING) # And that is all # # that love's about # # And we'll recall # # When time runs out # # That it only # (WALL-E WARBLES) EVE: Ooh! # took a moment # # to be loved # EVE! # a whole life # # long # (EXCLAIMS) (GIGGLES) Hmm? Ooh! (BEEPING) (BLEEPING) (ENGINES POWERING UP) (WALL-E SHUDDERING) (STEADY PULSING) WALL-E: Whoa. EVE. EVE? (EXCLAIMS SOFTLY) EVE! EVE! (INSISTENTLY) EVE! (MACHINERY WHIRRING) (RUMBLING) (THUNDER CRASHING) WALL-E: Whoa! (WALL-E SCREAMING) (SQUEAKS) (SIGHS) Ah! (GRUNTING) (GLASS SHATTERS) (GAME BEEPIN G) (SIGHS) (SIGHS) (COCKROACH SQUEAKING) (WIND GUSTS) Uh-oh. (RUMBLING) (GASPS) (WALL-E CHATTERING) (COCKROACH CHATTERING) EVE! EVE! EVE! (WALL-E YELLING) EVE! No! (CHATTERING) Whoa! (EXCLAIMS) (SQUEAKS) (YELPS) (EXCLAIMING IN ALARM) (RUMBLING) (ENGINES FIRING) EVE. (YELPS) Whoa! (WALL-E SCREAMING) (SQUEAKING) Oh! Uh-oh. (EXCLAIMS SOFTLY IN WONDER) Oh! EVE. (WALL-E SIGHS) (POWERING UP) (EXCLAIMS IN AWE) (IN WONDERMENT) Whoa! (GASPS) (IN ASTONISHMENT) Whoa! (EXCLAIMING) (ALARMS BLARING) (WHOOSHING) EVE. Oh! (BEEPS) (M-O WARBLING) (M-O WARBLES) (BEEPS) (WARBLES) M-O: Foreign contaminant. Oh! Oh! Uh-oh. (MECHANICAL WHIRRING) M-O: Foreign contaminant. WALL-E: Whoa! (YELPS IN SURPRISE) Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. M-O: Huh? (MECHANICAL BUZZING) (EX CLAIMS) (GROANS) (CHATTERING) (ALARM BLARING) (BLEEPING) (BUZZING) (CHATTERS INQUIRINGLY) (WALL-E BEEPS) (M-O CHATTERING ANGRILY) (M-O BUZZING) (M-O SCREAMS IN FRUSTRATION) (SIREN WAILING) (M-O YELPS) (BEEPING) (CONFUSED BEEP) (BEEPING) (ALARM BLARING) (BEEPING) (SIREN WAILING) (EX CLAIMS) EVE! Huh? (WARBLES IN CONFUSION) Foreign contaminant. (CHATTERING IN CONFUSION) (BLEEPING) (BUZZES) (EX CLAIMING) (WARBLING) EVE. (DOORS OPENING) (MACHINERY DRONING) (EX CLAIMS IN SURPRISE) (SCREAMS) (GROANING IN DISAPPOINTMENT) (HORNS HONKING) (CRASHING) (WALL-E WARBLING) (ROBOT EX CLAIMING) (ROBOT WARBLES WARNING) (MACHINERY CLANGING) (BEEPS) EVE! I've been in my cabin all morning, so let's hover over to the driving range and hit a few virtual balls into space. (EX CLAIMS) No, we did that yesterday. I don't want to do that. - Well, then what do you want to do? - I don't know. Something. Whoa! (PEOPLE CHATTERING) Look, I'm tired of having the same argument over and over. (PEOPLE CHATTERING) Bot, over here. Whoa! MAN: I'm in a tunnel. I can't hear you. WOMAN: There you are. FEMALE LO UDSPEAKER VOICE: Buy N Large. Everything you need to be happy. Your day is very important to us. Hey, drink-bot. (EX CLAIMS QUESTIONINGLY) Here, take the cup. Hey, take the cup! - Whoa! - WALL-E: Uh-oh. (GROANS) (BUZZER BUZZIN G) S TEWARD-BO T: Please remain stationary. A service-bot will be here to assist you momentarily. Stewards! Hello! - Please remain stationary. - Help. A service-bot will be here to assist you momentarily. (HYDRAULICS WHINING) What's that? What's going on? (GRUNTING) WALL-E. Uh... - John. - EVE? Uh, no. John. EVE! Bye, WALL-E. NANN Y-BO T: "A" is for Axiom, your home sweet home. "B" is for Buy N Large, your very best friend. FEMALE LO UDSPEAKER VOICE: Mmm! Time for lunch in a cup. (ALL SLURPING) Feel beautiful. - It's the new you. Stunning. - You look great. - I know, honey. Men. - Men. FEMALE LO UDSPEAKER VOICE: Attention, Axiom shoppers. Try blue. It's the new red. BOTH: Ooh! (BEEPING) WOMAN: Love blue. WOMAN: Date? (SCOFFS) Don't get me started on the date. Every holo-date I have been on has been a virtual disaster. If I could just meet one, one who wasn't so superficial. There are no good men out there. (WALL-E MURMURING) I know. I know because I've... What the... WALL-E: Whoa! (GASPS) Huh? Yoo-hoo. WALL-E. Uh... - Mary. - EVE. Huh? Oh! Oh! Oh. Um, sure. You go ahead. EVE. (WHIRRING) Shade! (GASPS) I didn't know we had a pool! (CLICKING) (TYPING-BOT BEEPING) (WALL-E SQUEAKS) (ELEVATOR DINGS) (GASPS) (ELEVATOR DINGS) (WHIRRING) (BEEPING) (BEEPING) (WHOOSHING) AUTO: Captain, you are needed on the bridge. (CAPTAIN SNORING) (SNORING) (ALARM BEEPING) (MUTTERING DREAMILY) (PUT ON YO UR SUNDA Y CLO THES PLAYING) (YELPS) All hands on deck! BEAUTICIAN-BOT: Morning. Just a trim? # ... find adventure in the evening air # (CHUCKLES) BEAUTICIAN-BOT: Uh-huh. I see. I know, honey. I know. I'm good, I am good. You look gorgeous. (SIGHS) (BEEPS) Oh! # ... horsedrawn open cars # (WALL-E WARBLING) (YAWNING) (THE BLUE DANUBE PLAYING) - AUTO: Sir? - Coffee. (GRUNTS) (ELECTRICAL BUZZING) (SLURPING) Sir, the annual... (TIREDLY) Protocol, Auto. First things first. Computer, status report. (WHOOSHING) - Mechanical systems. - CO MPUTER: Unchanged. - Reactor core temperature. - Unchanged. - Passenger count. - Unchanged. - Regenerative food buffet. - Unchanged. - Jacuzzi pH balance. - Unchanged. - Atmospheric conditions. - Unchanged. - AUTO: Captain. - Laundry service volume. - Unchanged. - Okay, Auto. - Sir, the annual reconnaissance... - 12:30! Auto, why didn't you wake me for morning announcements? (WHOOSHING) Honestly, it's the one thing I get to do on this ship. Well, good morning, everybody, and welcome to day 255,642 aboard the Axiom. As always, the weather is a balmy 72 degrees and sunny and... Oh, I see the ship's log is showing that today is our 700th anniversary of our five-year cruise. Well, I'm sure our forefathers would be proud to know that 700 years later Well, I'm sure our forefathers would be proud to know that 700 years later we'd be doing the exact same thing they were doing. Fore! So, be sure next mealtime to ask for your "free (ENUNCIATING) "septuacentennial cupcake in a cup." Wow, look at that! Also today we have a... (BEEPING) Hey, Auto, what's that flashing button? Hey, Auto, what's that flashing button? Captain, Probe One has returned positive. Positive? (POWERING UP) EVE. (SLOWLY) But no probe's ever come back positive before. (BEEPING) (ALARM BLARING) (JIN GLE PLA YIN G) # Buy N Large # Greetings and congratulations, Captain. If you are seeing this, that means your Extraterrestrial Vegetation Evaluator, or EVE probe, has returned from Earth with a confirmed specimen of ongoing photosynthesis. That's right. It means it's time to go back home. Home? We're going back? Now that Earth has been restored to a life-sustaining status, Now that Earth has been restored to a life-sustaining status, by golly, we can begin Operation Recolonize. (WARBLES) Simply follow this manual's instructions to place the plant in your ship's holo-detector and the Axiom will immediately navigate your return to Earth. - It's that easy. - Huh! Now, due to the effects of microgravity, you and your passengers may have suffered some slight bone loss. (CHUCKLES S OFTLY) But I'm sure a few laps around the ship's jogging track will get you back in shape in no time. We have a jogging track? If you have any further questions, just consult your operation manual. See you back home real soon. "Operate Manuel." "Operate Manuel." Uh... Manuel, relay instructions. Manuel? Wow. Will you look at that? CAPTAIN: Let's see. (MUMBLES DISMISSIVELY) Huh? EVE. WALL-E! (ELECTRIC WHINING) (WARBLING UNINTELLIGIBLY) EVE. (WARBLING UNINTELLIGIBLY) CAPTAIN: Well, let's open her up. "Step one. Voice command, 'Confirm acquisition.'" "Step one. Voice command, 'Confirm acquisition.'" CO MPUTER: Confirm acquisition. CAPTAIN: Ooh! Voice authorization required. - Uh... - CAPTAIN'S VOICE: Uh... CO MPUTER: Accepted. (BEEPING) Ooh. (EX CLAIMING) - (STAMMERING) Where's the thingy? - AUTO: Plant. Plant. Right. Right. Where is it? Maybe we missed a step. - Show me how you change... - Plant. - Show me how you change... - Plant. - CAPTAIN: Okay. - WALL-E. WALL-E! (WALL-E WARBLES) - EVE? - Plant! CAPTAIN: Why don't you scan her to be sure? (GASPS) AUTO: Contains no specimen. Probe's memory is faulty. - So then, we're not going to Earth? - Negative. I guess things go back to normal, huh? Correct, Captain. - Well, false alarm! - CO MPUTER: False alarm. - Well, false alarm! - CO MPUTER: False alarm. The probe must be defective. (SIGHS IN FRUSTRATION) GO-4, send her to the repair ward, and have them run diagnostics on her. Make sure she's not... Ah! WALL-E. Have, uh, WALL-E cleaned. WALL-E: Yoo-hoo! EVE. (EX CLAIMS STERNLY) (WALL-E MOANS) Analyze. CO MPUTER: Analysis. Foreign contaminant. Substance is a three-phase system composed of various combinations of naturally derived solids. (YAWNS) Subject is most commonly referred to as soil, dirt, or earth. "Earth"? Hmm. Define "earth." Define "earth." Earth, the surface of the world as distinct from the sky or sea. Wow. Define "sea." Sea, an expanse of salt water that covers most of the Earth's surface and surrounds its landmasses. Foreign contaminant. APPROACHING ROBOT: Whoa! (SKIDDING) (MECHANICAL WHIRRING) (EX CLAIMS) EVE. Whoa! BEAUTICIAN-BOT: Just a trim? You look gorgeous. (WALL-E EX CLAIMS IN ALARM) (PROTESTING) (STIFLING SNEEZE) Fore! Fore! Fore! (WHIRRING) EVE! (BLEEPING) CO MPUTER: Clear, clear, clear. (WARBLES) (EX CLAIMS) (EX CLAIMS) (LAUGHING) (CREAKING) Whoa! Ooh! Whoa! (PUT ON YO UR SUNDA Y CLO THES PLAYING) (PUT ON YO UR SUNDA Y CLO THES PLAYING) EVE! EVE! Ah! (GRUNTS) WALL-E. (EX CLAIMS) (EVE EX CLAIMING IN ALARM) (WALL-E GROANS) (ALARM BUZZING) WALL-E! (ALL POWERING DOWN) (CHATTERING INQUISITIVELY) (ALL CLAMORING) (WALL-E YELPS) WALL-E! (ALARM SOUNDING) BEAUTICIAN-BOT: Oh, my. STEWARD-BOT: Halt! (SHUDDERING) (EVE EX CLAIMS) WALL-E! CO MPUTER: Caution. Rogue robots. Caution. Rogue robots. Caution. Rogue robots. (EX CLAIMS IN ALARM) WALL-E! (WEAPONS POWERING UP) (EVE EX CLAIMS IN ALARM) STEWARD-BOT: Halt! Halt! (EVE YELPS) CO MPUTER: Caution. Rogue robots. WALL-E! (EX CLAIMS) D- FIB: Clear. EVE: Ooh! Caution. Rogue robots. Uh-oh. EVE. (ELEVATOR CHIMES) (TAPPING ON PANEL) (TAPPING ON PANEL) (HESITANTLY) EVE? (POWERING UP) Earth. Earth. Oh! Ah. Directive. (EX CLAIMS) (WARBLING) WALL-E. (STERNLY) WALL-E! (ELEVATOR CHIMES) Uh-oh. (POWERING DOWN) (EVE GASPS) EVE: Plant! WALL-E. - EVE. - WALL-E! (CRASHING) (SCREAMING) (BLEEPING) (EX CLAIMS) CO MPUTER: Cruising speed. (CRASHING) You are now free to move about the cabin. Huh? (GROANING IN FRUSTRATION) Oh! (BEEPING) Twenty seconds to self-destruct. (GASPS) Ten seconds to self-destruct. (SHRIEKS) Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, (GRUNTING) Three, (SCREAMING) Two... (EXPLODES) (WEAKLY) No. No. EVE! WALL-E! (BUZZING) Whoa! (WARBLING) WALL-E! (WALL-E EX CLAIMING) Oh! EVE. (EVE GIGGLES) (WALL-E MUTTERING) WALL-E. EVE. (GASPS) WALL-E! (SHOUTS OUT IN JO Y) (BOTH LAUGHING) (BUZZES) (SIGHS GIDDILY) (BEEPING RAPIDLY) (GIGGLES) WALL-E. (GIGGLES) WALL-E: Whee! (EVE LAUGHING) (WALL-E CHATTERING) (EVE GIGGLING) (BOTH EX CLAIMING HAPPILY) Oh, so many stars. Oh. (GASPS IN SURPRISE) - Hey! Hey! That's what's -his-name! - Hey! What the... - Look! Look at that. - Huh? What? Hey. I know that guy. It's, uh, WALL-E. - Hey, WALL-E! It's your buddy John. - Hi, WALL-E! (GASPS) Hi. Hi. CAPTAIN: Define "hoedown." CO MPUTER: Hoedown, a social gathering at which lively dancing would take place. Auto, Earth is amazing! These are called "farms." Humans would put seeds in the ground, pour water on them, and they grow food, like pizza. AUTO: Good night, Captain. (GROANS) (WHISPERING) Psst! Computer. Define "dancing." CO MPUTER: Dancing, a series of movements involving two partners where speed and rhythm match harmoniously with music. WALL-E: Uh-huh. Uh... (SWEETLY) EVE. EVE: Home. (CRASHING) (CHATTERING) Uh-oh. CO MPUTER: The lido deck is now closing. The lido deck is now closing. (MARY AND JOHN LAUGHING) - JOHN: Stop that. - Make me. I didn't know we had a pool. LIFEGUARD-BOT: No splashing. No diving. - JOHN: Oh, go on. - (FIZZLING) No splashing. No... (GASPS) (BEEPING) (IT ONLY TAKES A MO MEN T PLAYING) (GASPS) (SWEETLY) EVE. # ... it only takes a moment # Shh! (MUSIC STOPS) (EX CLAIMS ASSERTIVELY) Directive. (WHOOSHING) CAPTAIN: Prepare for landing. (IMITATING DOCKING) (IMITATES BRAKES CREAKING) "We're here, everybody." "Yay, Captain! Captain, we're home! It's so beautiful!" "No. It's nothing. I was pleased to do this. "It's all about you people. It's not about me." (RATTLING) How? How did you find it? (SIGHING REVERENTLY) We can go back home! For the first time! - What's it like now? - Oh! No, no, no. Don't tell me. I want to see for myself. Wait. That doesn't look like Earth. Where's the blue sky? (WALL-E EX CLAIMIN G) Where's the grass? (WALL-E EX CLAIMS) # ... Sunday clothes when you feel down and out # I know that song. # Strut down the street and have your picture took # They're, um, dancing. Yes, dancing. # That Sunday shine is a certain sign That you feel as fine as you look # # Beneath your parasol... # You made it somehow, huh, little guy? You didn't give up, did you? (GASPS) Okay, then. Come on. (GASPS) Wait a minute. # ... when time runs out # # That it only... # (WALL-E S Q UAWKS) Huh? Huh? EVE? EVE! EVE! Uh-oh! WALL-E. (PRACTICING) EVE. EVE. EVE. Pathetic. EVE. EVE! Oh! Huh? Foreign contaminant. (GROANS IN FRUSTRATION) There you go, little guy. You came a long way for a drink of water. Just needed someone to look after you, that's... We have to go back. (BOSUN'S WHISTLE SOUNDS) - Auto, come down here. - Aye, aye, sir. WALL-E. (WALL-E SIGHS) WALL-E. Auto, EVE found the plant. Fire up the holo-detector. Not necessary, Captain. You may give it to me. - You know what? I should do it myself. - Captain. Sir, I insist you give me the plant. - Auto, get out of my way. - We cannot go home. - What are you talking about? Why not? - That is classified, Captain. - Give me the plant. - What do you mean, "classified"? You don't keep a secret from the captain. Give me the plant. - Tell me what's classified. - The plant. Tell me, Auto! That's an order. Aye, aye, sir. (JIN GLE PLA YIN G) # Buy N Large is your superstore We got all you need # Just cut it off, will you? (JIN GLE WINDS TO A S TOP) (SIGHS) Hey, there, autopilots. Got some bad news. Um... Operation Cleanup has, well, failed. Wouldn't you know, rising toxicity levels have made life unsustainable on Earth. "Unsustainable"? What? Darn it all, we're going to have to cancel Operation Recolonize. So, (SIGHS IN EMBARRASSMEN T) Just stay the course. Um... Rather than try and fix this problem, it'll just be easier for everyone to remain in space. "Easier"? - MAN: (WHISPERIN G) Mr. President? - I think... - Huh? - Sir, time to go. Okay. I'm giving Override Directive A 113. Go to full autopilot. Take control of everything, and do not return to Earth. Repeat, do not return to Earth. (MUFFLED) Let's get the heck out of here. Now, the plant. No. Wait a minute. Computer, when was that message sent out to the Axiom? CO MPUTER: Message received in the year 2110. That's... That's nearly 700 years ago! (SCOFFS) Auto, things have changed! We've got to go back. Sir, orders are "do not return to Earth." But life is sustainable now. Look at this plant. Green and growing. - It's living proof he was wrong. - Irrelevant, Captain. What? It's completely relevant! Out there is our home. Home, Auto. And it's in trouble. I can't just sit here and do nothing. That's all I've ever done. That's all anyone on this blasted ship has ever done. Nothing! On the Axiom you will survive. - I don't want to survive. I want to live! - Must follow my directive. (EX CLAIMS IN FRUSTRATION) I'm the captain of the Axiom. We are going home today. (GASPS) (ALARM BLARING) (GO-4 BEEPS) GO-4? Hey! That's not... This is mutiny! EVE, arrest him. (WARBLING) EVE, you are to put this plant straight in the holo-detector. No! (EVE EX CLAIMS) (SERVOS WHIRRING) EVE: Huh? - EVE? - BOTH: WALL-E! EVE! - Oh! - WALL-E, the plant! - WALL-E! - CAPTAIN: Over here. Throw it. EVE: Ahhh! EVE! (WALL-E SCREAMS) AUTO: Give me the plant. (WALL-E EX CLAIMS DEFIANTLY) (SCREAMING) (BEEPING) (GASPS) EVE: WALL-E! EVE: WALL-E! (EVE WHIMPERING) (GO-4 WARBLING) AUTO: All communications are terminated. You are confined to quarters. No! Mutiny! Mutiny! (DOOR SLAMS) (CIRCUITS POWERING UP) (EX CLAIMS) WALL-E? CO MPUTER: Caution. Activating airlock disposal. WALL-E! Activating airlock disposal. (YELPS) WALL-E? (RUMBLING) Ah! Ah! (GROANING) EVE. WALL-E! CO MPUTER: Caution. Activating airlock disposal. Activating airlock disposal. (GRUNTING) (WEAPON FIRING) WALL-E! (CHATTERING) Foreign contaminant. Whoa! (GRUNTING) (GRUNTS) EVE: Whoa. (WALL-E GROANING WEAKLY) (BEEPING SLOWLY) WALL-E. (WHIRRING) (BEEPING SLOWLY) (FIZZLING) Huh? All clean. All clean. (CHATTERS) (CHATTERS) (WALL-E MOANING) WALL-E. M-O. - M-O? - M-O. M-O. Mmm? Mmm. (EX CLAIMS IN WORRY) (WEAKLY) Directive. (BEEPING) Directive. (MOANING WEAKLY) Earth. Earth. - Earth. - Earth. Earth? Earth! (EX CLAIMS IN UNDERSTANDING) - WALL-E: M-O. - WALL-E! (CHATTERING) (WEAPON POWERING UP) (ALARM SOUNDING) (TIRES SKID) STEWARD-BOT: Wrong. (SHUDDERING) (ALARM BLARING) STEWARD-BOT: Please hold. We are currently having... M-O: EVE! EVE: Whoops. CO MPUTER: Caution. Rogue robots. (SQUEAKING PUT ON YO UR SUNDA Y CLO THES) (WALL-E GROANING) (PUT ON YO UR SUNDA Y CLO THES PLAYING) (SNEEZES) BEAUTICIAN-BOT: That style suits you. D-FIB: Clear. CO MPUTER: Caution. Rogue robots. Caution. Rogue robots. - AUTO: Not possible. - Caution. Rogue robots. (ALARMS SOUNDING) (CRYING) CAPTAIN: Auto! Auto! Mutiny. Mutiny. (BANGING) Stupid wheel. CO MPUTER: Caution. Rogue robots. Caution. Rogue robots. Caution. Rogue robots. The plant! (LAUGHS) (LAUGHS) (MUTTERING) We'll see who's powerless now. (BEEPS) (GRUNTING) CAPTAIN: Testing, testing. Is this thing on? (WHISPERIN G) This is the captain. I am locked in my room. EVE, WALL-E, bring the plant to the lido deck. I'll have activated the holo-detector. Now, hurry. - Auto's probably going to cut me off... - STEWARD-BOT: Halt. EVE: Ah! STEWARD-BOT: Halt. BEAUTICIAN-BOT: Oh, my. (WARBLING) D-FIB: Clear. WALL-E: Oh! STEWARD-BOT: Halt, halt. (BEEPING) (LAUGHS) - Look what I got, Auto. - Not possible. (CHUCKLING) That's right. The plant. You want it? Come and get it, blinky. No. (LAUGHS) Captain? Captain? (GRUNTING) AUTO: Let go. - Let go. - Too heavy for you? Huh? (EX CLAIMS IN PAIN) AUTO: Get off. CAPTAIN: You're not getting away from me, one-eye. - AUTO: Get off. - (SCREAMS) Is that all you got? (BEEPING) (YELLING) (PANTING RHYTHMICALLY) STEWARD-BOT: Halt. - That's it. A little closer. - AUTO: Cease and desist. - Not good. - Got you. (LAUGHING) (ALARM BLARING) (ALL EX CLAIMING) (SNORING) Whoa! (ALL CHATTERING) NANNY-BOT: Remain calm. Remain calm. (ALL EX CLAIM IN WONDER) Ladies and gentlemen, this is your captain speaking. We're having a slight malfunction with the autopilot. Please remain calm. (ALL EX CLAIMING) EVE: Ah! (GRUNTING) AUTO: Enough. (EVE EX CLAIMS) MARY: Hey. What? John? ALL: Whoa! (PEOPLE SCREAMING) (WARBLING) (SCREAMING) No! No, no, no! (SCREAMING) (ALL EX CLAIMING) MAN: I gotcha! (MARY GRUNTING) (BABIES CRYING) John, get ready to have some kids! (KIDS LAUGHING) (JOHN AND MARY SCREAMING) MARY: Look out! EVE: Ah! (ALL YELLING) Oh! (GRUNTING) (BEEPING) AUTO: No. (BUZZES) WALL-E! (GASPS) No! Uh-oh. (ALL GASP) Oh, no! (GRUNTING) (ALL GASP) (GRUNTS) (ALL CHEERING) (GRUNTING) Auto? (S CREAMIN G) WALL-E! (GRUNTING) (GASPS) (GRUNTING) Auto, you are relieved of duty. Auto, you are relieved of duty. AUTO: No. (ALL CHEERING) Plant! Plant! (M-O WARBLES) Foreign contaminant. EVE: Plant! M-O: EVE! (GRUNTING) CO MPUTER: Plant origin verified. (GASPS) WALL-E. CO MPUTER: Course set for Earth. Ten seconds to hyper-jump. Nine... - EVE: No. - ... eight... - WALL-E! - ... seven, six, five, four... Oh, no. WALL-E. ... three, two, one, zero. (SCREAMING) WALL-E! (SQUEAKING) (SQUEAKS) (MECHANICAL WHIRRING) (PEOPLE MUTTERING) (CAPTAIN GASPS) (EVE WARBLING) (SQUEAKS) (SQUEAKS) WALL-E. M-O: EVE! (DOOR OPENING) (DOOR OPENING) (CLATTERING) (BUZZING) M-O: Huh? (BEEPING) (POWERING UP) (POWERING UP) (SQUEAKING HAPPILY) (SIGHS) WALL-E. EVE. Ooh! EVE: WALL-E? Ooh! # Put on your Sunday clothes when you feel down and out # WALL-E? (SQUEAKS) (SIGHS) (S TA TIC HISSIN G) (EVE WARBLES IN CONCERN) WALL-E. WALL-E! (EVE HUMMING IT ONLY TAKES A MO MEN T) (BUZZES) (CLANKS) (SERVOS WHIRRING WEAKLY) - EVE? - (GASPING) WALL-E? (EX CLAIMS IN SURPRISE) EVE! (GIGGLES) # And that is all # # That love's about # M-O: Whee! BEAUTICIAN-BOT: You're kidding! M-O: (ADMONISHING) Go, go, go. Go, go. # And we'll recall When time runs out # This is called farming! You kids are going to grow all kinds of plants. Vegetable plants. Pizza plants! (LAUGHING) It's good to be home! # Took a moment # # to be loved # # a whole life # # long # (LIGHTER FLICKIN G) (DOWN TO EARTH PLAYING) # Did you think that your feet had been bound # # By what gravity brings to the ground? # # Did you feel you were tricked by the future you picked? # # Well, come on down # # All these rules don't apply When you're high in the sky # # So come on down # # Come on down # # We're coming down to the ground # # There's no better place to go # # We got snow up on the mountains # # We got rivers down below # # We're coming down to the ground # # We hear the birds sing in the trees # # And the land will be looked after # # We'll send the seeds out in the breeze # # Did you think you'd escaped from routine # # By changing the script and the scene? # # Despite all you made of it # # You're always afraid of the change # # You've got a lot on your chest # # Well, you can come as my guest # # So come on down # # Come on down # # We're coming down to the ground # # There's no better place to go # # We got snow up on the mountains # # We got rivers down below # # We're coming down to the ground # # We hear the birds sing in the trees # # And the land will be looked after # # We'll send the seeds out in the breeze # # Like the fish in the ocean # # We felt at home in the sea # # We learned to live off the good land # # We learned to climb up a tree # # Then we got up on two legs # # But we wanted to fly # # And when we messed up our homeland # # We set sail for the sky # # We're coming down to the ground # # There's no better place to go # # We got snow up on the mountains # # We got rivers down below # # We're coming down to the ground # # We hear the birds sing in the trees # # And the land will be looked after # # We'll send the seeds out in the breeze # # We're coming down # # Coming down to Earth # # Like babies at birth # # Coming down to Earth # # We define new priorities # # These are extraordinary qualities # # We're coming down to the ground # # There's no better place to go # # We got snow up on the mountains # # We got rivers down below # # We're coming down to the ground # # We hear the birds sing in the trees # # And the land will be looked after # # We send the seeds out in the breeze # # We're coming down to the ground # # There's no better place to go # # We got snow up on the mountains # # We got rivers down below # # We're coming down to the ground # # We hear the birds sing in the trees # # And the land will be looked after # # We send the seeds out in the breeze # # We define new priorities # # These are extraordinary qualities # # To find on Earth # # To find on Earth # # To find on Earth # # BNL #